Are past our dancing days?
by Just-a-strange-shipper
Summary: Sigue sin entender que ese consuelo le reconforte más que cualquier muestra de afecto por parte de Sasuke. Será algo que caerá en el olvido, supone, pero mientras, la duda martilleará su cabeza.


**Are past our dancing days?**

* * *

Pues, aunque estamos un poquito lejos de la navidad, este fanfic va dedicado a la pareja tan preciosa que es el Kakashi x Sakura, precisamente, dadas las fechas. Mis más sinceros deseos para que cada cual pase buena y grata lectura~

Ah, por cierto, advierto que puedo acabar por hacerlo LONG FIC o no. Depende un poco de mi grado de inspiración.

No, no voy a dar mucha información respecto al relato, lo más importante es que se trata de un **AU,** y sí, de ese AU, concretamente, que hemos visto utilizado hasta la saciedad y ya nos cansa, es decir, un AU de una escuela, en el cual Kakashi es el profesor y Sakura la alumna, ¿cómo no? Lo he elegido así porque es el que mejor se adaptaba a la trama y el que más se aproximaba a la historia maestro-estudiante, sin ir más lejos. Además, no pretendía complicarme la vida, supongo.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto._

 **Rating:** T (por si las moscas).

 **Parejas:** KakaSaku (poco explícito), SasuSaku (canon) y NaruHina (mención).

* * *

 _ **No, they aren't.**_

El gélido aire frío que respiraba haciendo subir y bajar su caja torácica al son de las respiraciones no le importaba, incluso llevando esa falda que tanto tiempo había tardado en adornar y tan poco cubría sus piernas, le daba igual, aún sintiendo el clamor de su cuerpo por marcharse. Tiritaba, francamente, por esa mezcla de impotencia y disgusto, lejos de ser causantes las susodichas bajas temperaturas.

Cielo nublado, deseoso por dejar caer una nevada y ella ahí, en aquel banco lo más alejada posible de los demás, del resto de compañeros y amigos. Desplazada y sin ganas de acudir, en la parte trasera de la escuela.

Si bien ya sabía de antes lo insensible que podía llegar a ser Sasuke, nadie le advirtió de que fuera a dejarle tirada cual perro, de que fuera a evadirse de su compromiso con ella así y sin justificación. No era la primera vez, tampoco la última, su pareja hacía esto con perseverancia. Oh, y Dios sabe que tenía ganas, añoraba la fecha del veintiún de Diciembre sencillamente por el motivo de su compañía y que, bueno, ¿cuántas veces se tiene la oportunidad de bailar con quien se ama en un evento 'oficial'? No es típico.

En cuanto Tsunade anunció que los alumnos tendrían programado un baile para celebrar la ya venidera Navidad, le resultó indiferente, pero, sin dudas, al él expresamente acercarse para decirle que sería divertido y que, por supuesto, le encantaría acudir con ella, el brillo de sus ojos podría haber cegado a alguien, la felicidad tácita esos segundos le abrumó, y desde entonces no bajó del pico de ilusión que había creado, porque hasta el más mínimo detalle planeó para la susodicha fecha. Incluso el profesor de literatura, Kakashi, le analizaba con la mirada buscando saber qué ocurría, Naruto ladeaba la cabeza preocupado e Ino estaba a punto de carcajearse por su obviedad. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada del chico más ególatra y popular del instituto, y, aparte de seguir sin dar crédito a su noviazgo, tampoco lo haría con esto. Todo un sueño que poco tardaría en esfumarse.

Precisamente, aquí estaba, a las dos semanas. Vestida con todo lujo de detalles y buscando cobijo en cualquier lugar alejado del mínimo atisbo de humanidad. ¿Por qué? Porque habiendo esperado dos horas la llegada del moreno, sabía perfectamente que este no acudiría y prefería estar ahí que ante las miradas indiscretas de los asistentes que sí tenían pareja y sí lo estaban pasando bien.

—Mentiroso... —acusaron sus pensamientos sin meditarlo—, ruin —añadieron—, estúpido —finiquitaron. Casi le dieron ganas de estrellar el celular contra el suelo al leer ese 'lo siento, voy a ir con Suigetsu al centro comercial, no te preocupes, el Sábado podemos ir a algún lugar'—. Gran patán —ahora sabía que para él no tuvo ni una cuarta parte de importancia que para ella.

Desde que su relación dio inicio, incontables disgustos le habían precedido, tantos que poco a poco su corazón iba desquebrajándose y se sentía peor, cada vez pensaba más en haber elegido una opción incorrecta. Al enamorarse la gente no se fija en los defectos ajenos, también cree ciegamente en un cambio de actitud. Craso error. Todavía seguía siendo el mismo bastardo y ella la misma ignorante. Se cruzó de piernas, bajando la mirada y centrándose en el pavimento bajo sus pies. Ese asiento estaba helado, ¿qué no? Otra bocanada de aire salió expulsada de su boca, larga y cargada, quería relajarse con ella.

El colmo era que alguna lágrima fugitiva había huido de sus ojos ansiando la libertad, y ahora aquel rímel tan idóneo le hacía lucir ridícula manchando parte de sus níveas mejillas con dos líneas grises.

Cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, suprimiendo la soledad, el disgusto, el malestar, y viceversa de sus pensamientos, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar el fracaso que su vida amorosa suponía.

Ni se percató, ni le agradaría percatarse, de que alguien caminaba en dirección a ella.

—Sakura —por arte de magia y en consecuencia, se vio obligada al escuchar su nombre de los labios de -indudablemente- su profesor, deshacer las acciones pasadas y entreabrir esos ojos jade.

Él.

No le costaba nada reconocerlo, _esa voz_ que rompía el silencio impenetrable era la suya... ¿cuándo había llegado?

—Kakashi-sensei —correspondió, más que incrédula, reacia. No le miraría, por Dios, no quería que le viera así, ni él, ni nadie... generose una palpable tensión en la alumna que ahora estaba tres veces más rígida que antes y miraba al suelo temerosa. Vio como se acercaba un poco más al banco y se quedaba estático junto a ella. Un minuto de silencio—; ¿Qué hace aquí? —más mutismo como respuesta.

—Lo mismo que tú. Es fiesta me aburría —después de considerarlo apropiado, el de cabellos grisáceos, agachando la vista y no apreciando más que ese cabello rosado tan característico de una de las alumnas más aplicadas en biología, hablaba.

Ambos sabían que había cierta mentira detrás de las palabras. Tanto él fue a buscarla expresamente -sin ser ignorante de porqué ella estaba en la susodicha situación- y ella, irónicamente, podía ser lo suficiente lista como para darse cuenta de que él sabía muy bien qué le ocurría. _Sasuke_ , pensaron casi al unísono.

— _Oh_ , bien —musitó con desgana, para que sus palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento.

¿Quién le habría mandado a buscarla? ¿Naruto? ¿Tsunade? A saber...

Reservando cualquier comentario inoportuno, Kakashi buscó con cuidado las oraciones adecuas para el momento. No es que prestara atención al alumnado, de hecho, lo mismo le daba, pero sí había desarrollado cariño por Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, no era ningún secreto. Ningún motivo particular en esto había, pero, lo que sí es cierto es que había estado presente para ellos y fue su profesor desde muchos años, tantos, que los vio crecer y atinaría a conocer los motivos y porqués de cada reacción producida en uno de los tres.

Sakura era una jovencita inigualable, muy emocional, más emocional de lo que a veces daba a entender, ¿por qué sino habría ido a un sitio solitario para llorar? La conocía bien, y no había sido desapercibido que su relación con el Uchiha iba mal, ¿cómo no? Se sentía, de algún modo, responsable, responsable de esa muchacha, responsable de reponer todas esas piezas que se habían roto de esa muñeca de porcelana que ahora yacía frente a él.

— ¿Has bailado alguna vez? —Sakura elevó el mentón, sintiendo la suave alteración de sus latidos al perder ese miedo porque viera sus ojos rojizos y un maquillaje destrozado por el disgusto. No halló rastro de sorna en su voz, ni en su mirar. Algo le decía que hablaba en serio, pero bueno, ese hombre ya podía estar siendo sarcástico, que no se daría cuenta.

—Nunca —un deje de curiosidad daba una pincelada a su delicado tono de voz, ¿sabría lo entusiasmada que estuvo ambas semanas previas a la 'fiesta'? Claro, presumió por toda la escuela de que iría y muy bien acompañada...

—Recuerdo haber leído que, _la vida es un tango y si te resbalas, debes seguir bailando_ —ella frunció el ceño ante el comentario, y Kakashi dejó entrever una sonrisa cómplice y minuta, de esas burlonas que tanto frecuentaba—. Si él no viene, y ya que desperdicia una gigantesca oportunidad, ¿me concederías el honor de bailar contigo? —el aliento fresco que varios quebraderos de cabeza le traía se atrapó en su garganta, impidiéndole responder a eso, ¿lo decía en serio? Sakura no vio más remedio que estrechar la mirada con sutileza. Por alguna extraña razón, ese choque de 'inspección' mutua que sostenían con toda seguridad le relajaba, no era el usual y típico vistazo que veía en él, que sí, tenía tendencia a ser despreocupado y transmitir seguridad, no obstante, esta vez, aparte de dar calor nítido de la ya mencionada seguridad, parecía corresponder al anhelo. Uno sincero y realista, que solamente la gente que te aprecia puede darte, ¿sabes? Definitivamente, Sakura se removió incómoda. De nuevo el pulso elevado. Nadie le creería si afirmara que era de las primeras veces que había estado sola con su profesor de esa forma, obviamente, sí le creerían si afirmara que era la primera vez que bailaba con uno.

Ese corto enfrentamiento de miradas cesó, la triste de ella y la "positiva" de él se vieron interrumpidas cuando la joven observó aquella mano diestra que le era extendida como invitación, formalizando tal petición y dejando en claro que iba de veras a sacarla a bailar un veintiún de Diciembre. Dudó nanosegundos, pero, era su profesor, le apreciaba y nada malo iba a hacerle, bueno, nada peor de lo que ya le hicieron. Trémula y dubitativa alargó su propia mano que se quedó a medio camino, tiritando, cuando un fugaz pensamiento de que él estaba actuando así con ella por pena acudió a su mente. Kakashi no le dio tiempo a más, porque tomó la mano, la tomó con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, y la pelirrosa se sintió extrañamente reconfortada por ello. Parpadeó, mirando al contrario al levantar su cabeza, un "gracias" implícito que él agradeció.

Poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo ese agarre posesivo y uno más suave ocupó su lugar, entrelazaron los dedos como dos rompecabezas perfectos y él permitió mayor accesibilidad a ella para mover sus propias falanges, estas rodearon su palma por instinto, y cuidadosamente la chica se incorporó del que había estado siendo su asiento; En parte, lo bueno del lugar escogido para pasar la tarde, era que aparte de poco iluminado y apartado, la noche comenzaba a caer, y la farola que estaba a metros, poca luz instaba. Perfecto para que nadie les viera, y más a ella, con esa cara de no saber aún qué sucedía.

El olfato de Kakashi indicaba la inseguridad de la pequeña. ¿Por qué se mostraba así con él? Eran años de confianza. Le tenía tanto cariño, que Naruto y él pensaron en ir a buscarla al verla desaparecida del mapa durante el baile. Así pues, aquí estaba, para velar de ella, porque, sí, le apreciaba, de la forma más sincera que podía imaginarse. No se sentía como un peso, tampoco había nada mejor que hacer en un baile de críos de instituto, más lejos de entretenerse viendo los torpes pasos del rubio Uzumaki al pretender llevar a Hinata en un buen vals.

Sobraban palabras, y miradas, y pensamientos y cualquier cosa coherente que pudiera dañar la situación. Así que el de ojos más oscuros llevó la mano restante de la muchacha sobre su hombro, y al mismo tiempo puso él, con pausa y cuidado, una sobre la perfecta curva de las caderas ajenas. Había espacio entre ambos, pero limitado, el suficiente para que él viera lo perdida que estaba ella y para que ella se perdiera en el aroma de la colonia de él, y así ambos, sopesaran que no entendían nada por igual. Esto le haría sonreír, de no estar desazonado por la palpable tristeza en el ambiente. Demonios. No era quién para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Sasuke pero... en cuanto vio así a la chica, no le quedó más remedio que buscarla por medio instituto, fue milagroso encontrarla.

—Déjate llevar por mi —dictaminó como profesor ahora de baile—, sigue mis pasos —en el fondo, su voz era un claro, 'relájate, va a estar bien'. Por mucho que Sakura se centrara en evitara su mirada, a Kakashi no le importó y con un gesto cuidadoso, cayendo en lo lento, comenzó a moverse al son de ninguna canción en particular, solo al son de lo que creía adecuado, no miró a la jovencita, porque sabía que si la miraba degeneraría un momento incómodo, lejos de hacerlo fijó su vista en cualquier parte de ella que no fueran sus ojos hipnóticos. Sin embargo, esa táctica sería inservible, pues ella se apegó a él, quizás por la propia torpeza de sus pasos o el temor a caerse, ¿quién le mandaba usar esos tacones tan altos?

Para bien o para mal, estuvieron así varios minutos. Él llevándola en lo que eran constantes pasos lentos y calmados en círculos, y ella dejándose llevar. Al menos, esa tensión generada en los hombros más pequeños se difuminó, si bien no fue él, el que causó aquello. ¡Ja! Ambos ignorando el echo de que ella prácticamente estaba apoyada en él y que sus ganas de llorar solo iban en auge.

¿Por qué Kakashi estaba haciendo lo que Sasuke no hacía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan segura? ¿Por qué Sasuke nunca haría esto junto a ella?

—Tuve que bailar por horas con Naruto, y, créeme, bailas mejor que él en cuestión de segundos.

Maldito maestro y su logro de hacerle sonreír, aunque fuera un poco, al imaginarles bailando pegados.

—Sakura... te ves realmente bien hoy —afirmación de semejantes magnitudes impactó fuerte en la menor, ¿¡era un jodido sarcasmo!? Acababa de llorar, estaba echa mierda, bailando con él como último consuelo, ¿qué? ¡No! Bailando con él por pena cuando perfectamente podía reponerse sola de la idiotez que había cometido su novio, ¿y aún tenía la desfachatez de mentir?—, de hecho, sería cierto si dijera que cuando te vi entrar sentí envidia de _él_ —cuando quiso percatarse, la errata fue cometida hasta el fondo, y suerte que no vio los ojos desorbitados de la pelirrosa, que tenía apoyada la frente sobre su pecho. Estaba intentando hacerla sentir bien, pero, ¡Dios! Eso no, definitivamente eso, no. El varón meditó poco lo que dijo, pero una ínfima parte de él sentía lo que decía, no, no los celos de Sasuke, sino que, francamente, estaba preciosa, pudiendo o no haber llorado. Las lágrimas no interferían en su belleza, desde luego.

Ella no querría explicar el por qué del incrementar de su agarre sobre el hombro masculino, ni tampoco porqué dejaron de bailar en algún nexo del tiempo en el cual quedaron en silencio y fue abrumadoramente largo, tanto que parecieron horas. Tragó pesado antes de abrazar al hombre, sin ningún tipo de doble intención, más que nada buscando alguien con quien consolarse. Dejando atrás ese intento pésimo de baile, y sacando a relucir sus verdaderas emociones, a Kakashi no pareció importarle que manchara su camisa blanca con las lágrimas mezcladas con rímel, de hecho, un abrazo protector que no hacía menos que atraerle al máximo hacia él era lo que recibió en respuesta.

—Feliz navidad, Sakura... —y así estarían, estarían toda la noche si lo consideraban necesario, porque a él no le importaba sustituir al estúpido de su novio por ese día, y a ella no le importaba llorar desconsoladamente mientras le abrazaba, porque esos brazos, ahora mismo, le estaban haciendo sentir más segura de lo que los brazos de Sasuke le hicieron sentir jamás, y esto provocaba un revoltijo de emociones insanas dentro suyo.

Cuán perfectas serían las venideras festividades junto a su novio, ¿no?

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Vale, sí, ese final va con cierto enfado al propio final que Kishi nos mostró en el manga. Ah, cuando el SasuSaku no te gusta en lo más mínimo...

No sé, es un final muy abierto, repito, quizás lo continuo. Todo depende.

De hacerlo, sería, por supuesto, un KakaSaku con dejes de SasuSaku y levísimo NaruHina. Kakashi aún tiene que reparar esa muñeca de porcelana rota que es Sakura, ¿no creen?

Bueno, hasta ahí. ¡Gracias por leer! Si recibo críticas o comentarios al respecto, ¡más que mejor! Serán todos bien recibidos, ¿pero qué digo? Hasta las quedas lecturas son de agradecer, ergo, muchas gracias a ti, querido lector, si estás leyendo esto y puedes decir que te ha gustado mi relato, u al menos te ha parecido decente.

Y este fanfic responde al reto de Akagi~ ahí lo tienes, tu OTP (y mi OTP), rivalizando con tu otra OTP -y "ganando"-.

Cofcof, las críticas constructivas son la luz de mi sol, la sangre de mi corazón, la resp... vale, freno.

 _Saludos y muy muy muy felices fiestas._


End file.
